Clueless
by zaifie
Summary: There were a lot of things Takuto didn't understand about girls. A fact that was amusing in all actuality, considering that he was one of the most popular boys in school. Slight SugataTakuto, in Wako's fantasy.


I… have no idea as to what led me to write this OTL I just wanted to get Star Driver out of my head. Although Innocent Blue's still playing in my mind… Which doesn't really have any connection to what I wrote. Sorry, random author's note is random. XD

**Warnings:** Wako fantasy up ahead! Although it's pretty tame, really.

**Disclaimer:** Star Driver does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

There were a lot of things Takuto didn't get about girls. A fact that was amusing in all actuality, considering that he was one of the most popular boys in school.

But still, despite his popularity, he really felt as if he couldn't understand girls at all. Really, he never actually understood Kanako's fascination over kissing random guys through the glass, nor did he get why Wako's face got all red randomly – and why, whenever that happened, the girls would have this conversation he couldn't follow at all.

It was odd, but he didn't really think much of it. Like how he didn't really think much of Mizuno hanging out in the men's bathroom.

Girls were just too difficult to try to understand.

It was something he considered a fact, one he felt was proved in their club meeting.

All six members of the drama club were present, and everyone was occupying a space in their usual room. Sugata was sitting down near the window, with Wako near him. Takuto was sitting on a stool to the other side of her. Jaguar and Tiger were standing next to each other with their backs facing the small stage, while Sarina was standing in the middle of them all. As usual, the drama club president was explaining details over their next play and all that.

"The script is almost done, and although this won't have a kiss scene like the last one, there will be romance. We have to really show the chemistry between the two leads…"

'Chemistry between…' Wako glanced at her left, then her right – catching a glimpse of Sugata and Takuto. It wasn't long before her thoughts suddenly trailed off to yet another fantasy between the two pretty boys.

"_Ah, Sugata…" Takuto's face flushed at their close proximity._

"_Hm?" Sugata had a teasing smile on his face, even as he inched closer to Takuto. Feeling Sugata's breath tickle his neck, Takuto's eyes glazed over and his breathing quickened._

_Seeing the unguarded expression on the red head's face, Sugata gave a small laugh and leveled himself to meet those lost eyes with his own piercing gaze. _

_He brought a hand up and caressed Takuto's cheek, letting his thumb brush over the other's soft lips. Takuto, in turn, slowly wound his arms around Sugata's neck before slightly tugging him forward to meet those lips with his own..._

"Wako-sama! What a wonderful image~" Jaguar was giving Wako a thumbs up, "Although, Wako-sama, I do think you should have continued it."

'_How did she know what I was thinking?'_

Wako was blushing heavily, and she was shaking her head incredibly fast.

"That wasn't what I had in mind, although you keep bringing it up. I guess... It _could_ work."

And with Sarina's words, Wako's face started to resemble a tomato.

"Wako, what were you thinking of, I wonder…" Sugata wasn't really expecting an answer, but he at least had an idea.

"Eh? Wait, I don't get it! What happened?" Takuto, on the other hand, was absolutely clueless.

Sarina sighed, before turning her entire attention on him, as if she was mulling over what to do with him. Which was really unnerving on its own. But coupled with Jaguar and Tiger looking at him with slightly… disturbing gazes, Takuto thought it was just plain _creepy_.

"Would Wako-sama's idea be approved of though?" That was Tiger this time, asking the drama club president.

'_What the hell where they talking about?' _Takuto kept himself from speaking his thoughts out loud.

"I will think about it, and if ever, I'll discuss the matter with the Headmaster."

'_Think about what, exactly?' _The fact that she had to discuss it with Headmaster… didn't sound promising.

"W-wait, um, I don't think that th-they…" Wako was pretty flustered still.

"Well, let's ask then."

'_Ask? Ask who?' _Takuto was praying that he wasn't a part of this.

"Takuto-kun. Sugata-kun."

"…Yeah?" He flinched. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"Hm?" Sugata was as composed as ever.

"Wako-chan proposes that –" "I did not!" "…you two play the leading roles in the next play."

"W-wha?" Takuto choked on air.

Sugata said nothing, although his face clearly showed his surprise.

And then, both boys turned to stare at the girl in between them. Wako was _still_ flushed, and her face didn't show any signs of getting back to its original color anytime soon. Meanwhile, both Sugata and Takuto looked at her with varying levels of disbelief. Sugata's eyes were wide, but that was the only indication as to what he was feeling. Takuto, on the other hand, looked incredibly shocked – what with his mouth agape and his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Are there any objections?"

"Is this even allowed?" It didn't seem as if the surprise was going to wear off on Takuto anytime soon.

"… Why us, exactly?" And even in Sugata's voice, they could clearly feel his distress.

"It would attract an extremely large crowd, master!" Both his servants chorused, although Tiger hesitated in answering.

"Plenty of girls _would_ love to see you two perform together…" Wako chimed in.

"Wakoooo! How come you even came up with this idea?"

"… W-well..."

"So, does this mean there _aren't _any objections? Neither of you have said anything directly against it."

"I have an obje–" "I think we should decide by voting!"

Again, both Sugata and Takuto stared at Wako as if they couldn't believe what she had just said. She didn't even know why she'd said it all of a sudden. Still, it wasn't like it was _that_ big a deal… She hoped.

"Fine. Who's against it?"

Takuto and Sugata raised their hands immediately.

"Who's for it?"

Jaguar raised her hand proudly, while Wako followed albeit quite timidly due to the twin frowns the two boys were giving her. Tiger seemed undecided.

"Who can't decide if they're for or against it?"

As she said this, Sarina raised her hand. Tiger raised hers as well, as she still wasn't able to make a decision.

"Well, I guess this puts it to a standstill. I'll still think about it, but I'll also consider het couples, alright?"

Both Takuto and Sugata looked relieved, while Jaguar and Wako were disappointed.

"Why are you still even considering it?"

As he said this, Takuto thought that he really didn't understand girls.

"Because, Wako's fantasies are actually pretty good."

In the end, he decides that he really_, really_ doesn't want to understand them at all.

_**Owari.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

This one actually reached 1K! *happy dance* I've been writing random drabbles that were only around 400-800 words, so I'm satisfied with this for now XD Small achievement, yes, but let's just think 'baby steps', yeah?

Reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
